Even Alphas Need A Guiding Hand
by puppylove1128
Summary: When memories of the past cause Derek to turn to alcohol to ease the pain, he makes some poor decisions that could affect his future. And Isaac's safety. Lucky for him, Sheriff Stilinski is there to rein him in. WARNING: CONTAINS THE NON-SEXUAL DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A YOUNG ADULT MALE BY AN OLDER ADULT MALE.
1. Chapter 1

**TEEN WOLF**

 **Story # 3 in my "Pack Means Family" series**

 **Even Alphas Need A Guiding Hand**

 **Disclaimer: This story is just for fun, I do not own any rights to the show.**

 **Summary: When memories of the past cause Derek to turn to liquor to ease the pain, he starts to make very poor decisions that could impact his future. And Isaac's safety. Luckily for him, Sheriff Stilinski is there to rein him in.**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS THE NON-SEXUAL, DISCIPLINARY SPANKING OF A YOUNG ADULT MALE BY AN OLDER ADULT MALE!**

 **WARNING: MENTIONS PAST CHILD ABUSE, PAST PARENTAL ALCOHOLISM, AND CURRENT ALCOHOL ABUSE.**

 **Note: I know in the first story I said Derek was 25. But I am changing that. It's fiction, so I'm allowed to play around with ages.**

 **Derek-23**

 **Isaac-16**

 **Scott-16**

 **Stiles-16**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon at the loft. Derek and Isaac were sitting on the couch, the elder was explaining a complicated math problem to the younger.

Since finding out that Isaac was flunking Calculus, Derek had devoted many hours to helping him with his homework. The hard work, on both their parts, had paid off. Isaac was doing a lot better. He was still struggling some, but no where near as much. In two short months, he had brought his grade from an F to a low C.

"That's it." Derek praised, when Isaac figured out the next problem on his own. "Very good."

Isaac smiled at the praise, feeling a sense of pride. The teen had been surprised at how patient Derek had been about helping him. Even when he had to explain the same thing three or four times, he had not once lost his temper with the teen.

"Try the next one." Derek said.

Derek watched as Isaac figured out the problem, patting him on the back when he was done.

"Nicely done, Isaac." Derek once again praised. "You did that one faster then the last one. You are really getting the hang of this. With a little more practice, I'm sure you'll make a really good grade on that test on Friday."

Before Isaac could respond, Derek's body tensed and he looked at the door. A moment later, Isaac knew why. He heard someone coming up in the elevator.

Derek let out a frustrated sigh and said, "It's only Peter."

Isaac frowned. He didn't like Peter. But he was Derek's Uncle, so the teen was polite to him. Up to a point. He knew Peter knew that he did not like him, and did not trust him.

The door opened and Peter walked in, carrying a small box.

"Well, isn't this a cozy picture." The older man smirked at the two sitting on the couch.

"What do you want, Peter?" Derek asked, giving him a glare.

"Can't I pay a visit to my only Nephew without wanting something?" Peter asked.

Derek's hard look was answer enough.

"I brought a present." Peter said, sitting the box down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "And I need a favor."

"I knew it." Derek sighed.

"Can we have a moment alone?" Peter asked, nodding his head towards Isaac.

Derek thought a moment, and decided that the teen probably should not hear whatever Peter had to say. He wanted to trust his Uncle, wanted to believe that the man had changed. But he had been betrayed by him enough times to make him leery of trusting him. He did not want Isaac caught up in whatever Peter had gotten himself into.

"Isaac." Derek said, "Go on to your room and finish your homework. If you can't figure one out, just skip it and I will help you in a bit."

"Okay." Isaac said, gathering up his books and doing as he was told.

"What do you want?" Derek asked his Uncle.

"Like I said, a favor." Peter said. "Are you still friendly with the Donaldson Pack?"

"What did you do?" Derek asked with a frustrated sigh.

"I may have occurred the wrath of the entire pack, and they may be tracking me to kill me." Peter replied. "In fact, they are only a few minutes behind me."

"And you came here!?" Derek exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "How could you be so stupid as to lead them here? Isaac is only sixteen!"

"I…." Peter started, then stopped as both men heard the same sounds. "I believe they are here."

Derek growled, then him and Peter both wolfed out.

"Isaac!" Derek yelled.

The teen rushed down the stairs and into the room. He too was wolfed out. He had heard Derek's yelling and could smell the anger and worry in the room.

"Stay by my side." Derek ordered the teen. "No matter what happens, only attack if I say to."

Isaac nodded, as the door was slammed opened and seven very angry looking werewolves came in.

"We only want Peter." One of them said to Derek, stepping in front of the others. "Not you or the boy."

"What has he done?" Derek asked, stepping in front of Isaac.

"He nearly killed my brother." The man said.

Derek glared at his Uncle and asked. "Why would you want to hurt Evan?"

"We had a misunderstanding, and it got violent." Peter replied.

"How bad is Evan hurt, Eli?" Derek asked the other Alpha.

"He's fully recovered now, but it took a couple days for him to heal. This piece of filth used wolfsbane on him."

Derek let out a long, deep growl. Glaring at his Uncle. Peter couldn't help but take a step back.

"Step aside, Derek." Eli said.

"I can't do that." Derek replied, changing back to his human form. "Isaac, change back."

Isaac personally thought it was a bad idea, there were seven of the other pack and only three of them. But he trusted Derek, so he changed back to human form.

Eli also changed back and turned his head to nod at the other six men. The men changed back as well.

"Change back, Peter." Derek said. "And we can discuss this."

"Not a chance, Nephew." Peter said.

"I. said. Change. Back!" Derek roared, his eyes flashing red.

Peter, Isaac, and the six Betas behind Eli all flinched at the roar. Peter changed back to his human form.

"I know Peter deserves to be beat to a bloody pulp, then killed for hurting Evan." Derek told the other Alpha. "But he is my Uncle and I can't let you kill him.

"And how are you planning on stopping us?" Eli asked.

"By reminding you that you owe my Mother your life." Derek replied. "And so does Evan. Peter is Talia's baby brother, killing him is no way to honor a debt to her."

"That is not fair, Derek." Eli growled.

"I know." Derek admitted. "But it's true. I know you, you always repay your debts."

"I will let him go this one time." Eli said, though he was obviously unhappy about it. "But if he ever comes to our territory again, I will kill him."

"Understood." Derek said.

"Despite the circumstances, it was nice seeing you again." Eli said to Derek.

"It was nice seeing you too Eli." Derek said, as he walked closer to the other Alpha. They clasped each other's forearms for a moment. Then Eli and the six Betas left.

"Thank you, Derek." Peter said.

Derek let out a loud roar, shifted back into a werewolf, and rushed over to his Uncle. He wrapped a hand around the older man's throat and slammed him into a wall, putting a dent into the wall.

Peter grabbed his Nephew's wrist with both hands and tried to free himself, but the younger man's grip was too tight.

"I ought to kill you myself." Derek growled.

"A…already did." Peter gasped out. The tight grip around his throat making it difficult for him to breath.

"This time I will make it stick." Derek growled. "Evan is barely twenty years old, and has never been in a real fight before. He was no match for you."

"Derek." Isaac said, timidly. "You need to let go, Man. He's starting to turn blue."

With a deep sigh, Derek released his hold on the older man's throat and Peter slid to the floor gasping for breath.

"You can stay here tonight." Derek growled at his Uncle. Then he turned to Isaac and smiled at the teen.

"I am very proud of you Isaac." He said.

"For what?" The teen asked confused. "I didn't do anything."

"You followed my orders." Derek said. "I was keeping an eye on you and was monitoring your heat rate. You kept your head, and was paying close attention to what was going on. I could tell that you were ready for a fight if one broke out, but you kept your head and did not start a fight. That kind of control is hard for a new wolf. You did a great job."

Isaac smiled widely, feeling very proud of himself.

"Go on and go back to your room, Peter and I need to talk." Derek said, wrapping the teen in a quick hug. Then releasing him.

After hearing Isaac's bedroom door close, Derek returned his attention back to his Uncle.

"What's in the box?" Derek asked.

"Some pictures and other things." Peter replied. "I found them in my room at the assistant living place after I awake from my comatose state. Apparently someone found them in the ruins of the fire and placed them in my room. I did not actually look through them until a few days ago. I thought you might like to have them, there are a lot of pictures of our family."

"Thanks." Derek said, as he picked up the box. Part of him wanted to look through it, to relive the good memories he had of his close knit family. But another part of him wanted to throw the box at Peter and throw them both out of his home. He knew it would hurt to remember the past.

"Thank you for the offer to stay the night." Peter said. "I am rather tired, I think I will turn in. Goodnight, Derek."

"Goodnight, Peter." Derek replied, still looking at the box.

After Peter went upstairs, Derek sat the box back down on the table and headed upstairs. He would look through it later, right now he had to make sure Isaac was okay.

Derek knocked on Isaac's door then went into his room. The teen was sitting on his bed, his History book open in front of him.

"Finished with the math? Or do you need some help?" Derek asked, sitting on the bed.

"I'm finished." Isaac said. "All I have left is to read a couple more pages of History."

Isaac closed the book and looked at Derek. "Who were they?"

"The Donaldson Pack." Derek replied. "They live over in Beaver Pass, about eighty miles from here."

"You said that your Mom saved them?"

"Yeah, Eli was only about sixteen, Evan was only nine. A group of hunters caught them out alone and attacked, even though Evan hadn't even began to shift yet. He was just a human child, but the hunters didn't care.

Mom found them and got them away from the hunters, but she was injured. She helped them hid and lead the hunters away from them. Then she went back and stayed with them for several hours before their pack found them."

"Your Mom sounded like a real brave woman." Isaac said.

"She was." Derek agreed.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

The next morning, Isaac walked into the kitchen and saw Derek standing by the stove and Peter sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Morning, Isaac." Derek greeted the teen. "Bacon's on the table, the eggs will done in a few seconds."

"Thanks, Derek." Isaac said, as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and placed some bacon in his plate. "Scott texted me, can I go to his house after school? Stiles is coming over too, we're going to do homework and play some video games."

"As long as it's okay with Melissa, I don't care." Derek said, as he placed some scrambled eggs on the teen's plate, then some on his own.

"Scott said she's cool with it." Isaac replied, as he started eating.

Derek sat down and began eating as well.

"Just make sure the homework gets done." Derek said. "You know Scott and Stiles will help you with your math if you need it. And make sure you are back by curfew, you've got school tomorrow."

"I'll be back." Isaac assured him.

They finished breakfast and Isaac cleared off the table, then left for school.

Derek started doing dishes, and noticed his Uncle giving him strange looks.

"What?" Derek growled.

"Nothing." Peter smirked. "Just never pictured you for the domestic type."

A low growl came from Derek's throat.

Peter stood up and said, "Thank you again for last night, and for the bed. I will be going now."

"Take care of yourself." Derek said.

"You too." Peter said, as he left.

Derek sighed. Then he went into the living room and sat on the couch, picking up the box and sitting in in his lap. Then he began to go through the box. It contained several pictures, a few pieces of jewelry, and small glass dolphin figurine.

Derek smiled sadly at the figurine, it had belonged to his Mom. He had bought it for her as a Mother's day present when he was nine.

Derek sat the box down and stood up, he was already feeling depressed. But he really wanted to go through all of the pictures.

Deciding that a strong drink or two would make it easier, Derek ate a clump of wolfsbane, so he could feel the effects of the alcohol. Then he grabbed a bottle of whiskey that had been in a cabinet for the past three months.

Not bothering grabbing a glass, he just took a long drink from the bottle and sat back down on the couch and started going through the box.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Isaac walked into the loft, half an hour before curfew. He saw Derek laying on the couch, asleep.

Isaac started to go quietly to his room, so he would not disturb the man. But then he saw several pictures sitting on the table and was curious. He squatted beside the table and started looking at them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek's slurred shout startled the teen and he jumped to his feet.

Derek stood up, swaying slightly. "Thought you knew not to go through my stuff." He growled.

"I….I'm sorry Derek." Isaac said, surprised and scared of Derek's tone.

He had never seen the man drunk before.

"I take you in, and this is how you repay me!" Derek roared, taking a step towards the boy. But he bumped into the table and almost fell. With a loud roar of anger, the Alpha picked up the table and tossed it across the room. The pictures scattered onto the floor. The table slammed into the wall, splintering the wood and causing pieces of wood to fly around.

"I didn't mean to…" Isaac started, fear in his voice and eyes.

"Go to your room!" Derek growled.

Isaac fled up the stairs as fast as he could, shutting and locking his bedroom door. The teen listened closely making sure that Derek had not followed him.

He was terrified. He had seen the Alpha in a rage before, when they were fighting the Alpha Pack, but the rage had never been directed towards the teen.

Once his heart stopped pounding, Isaac quietly changed into his pajamas and went to bed. It was still early, but he did not want to make any noise and attract Derek's attention.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Derek woke with a loud groan, he felt like crap. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was doing summersaults. It took him a few moments to realize he was laying in the floor. And another moment to realize that he had a blanket over him and a pillow under his head. He knew Isaac must have covered him up and gotten him the pillow.

He sat up, groaning again when his head and stomach protested the movement. His eyes scanned the room, noticing the scattered pictures and the shattered table.

"What have I done?" He softly asked himself, his voice filled with remorse.

He remembered Isaac coming in, and he remembered shouting at the boy and scaring him. Derek closed his eyes when he remembered the frightened look in Isaac's eyes when he tossed the table towards the wall. The boy was terrified.

Derek stood up, grabbing his stomach when he felt like he was about to throw up. The Alpha quickly wolfed out, causing the effects of the wolfsbane to dissipate. Within a few seconds, the pain in his head and stomach was completely gone. But the pain in his heart remained.

He saw a piece of paper on a small shelf against the wall and quickly read it. It was Isaac's writing informing him that he had left for school early so he could get some more studying done.

Derek sighed sadly, he knew the real reason the boy had left early was so he wouldn't have to talk to Derek. He figured the kid was still scared. Derek glanced at the clock and noticed the time, Isaac must have left at least two hours early.

The man walked over to the couch and sat down, placing his elbows on his knees and his face into his hands. He felt so guilty for the way he treated Isaac, he had really screwed up. He just hoped the teen could forgive him.

He hadn't meant to get so drunk, but the more he remembered all he had lost, the more he drank. The whiskey made looking at the pictures a little easier, made the sharp pain a little duller. But now that he was sober, the pain was back at full force.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Isaac was sitting in the library at school, trying to concentrate on the Chemistry book he was trying to study. But his mind kept wondering back to the night before.

Isaac had seen some of the photos, before Derek had woken and stopped him. Some of the photos were of a younger Derek, Isaac figured the rest where of his family. The family he lost in the fire.

The teen wasn't angry at Derek for his drunken state, or for yelling at him. He knew the older man must have been in pain, reliving the fire. Reliving losing his family. He understood, he knew how much it hurt to lose those you loved.

"Hey, Isaac." Scott's voice brought the teen out of his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Scott and Stiles standing by the table, both boys sat down.

"Derek called me." Scott said, giving the other boy a concerned look. "He said you two had an argument last night and that you snuck off this morning before he woke up."

"W…was he angry?" Isaac asked, hoping he had not made Derek mad by leaving so early.

"No." Scott replied. "He was worried. He asked me to check on you, make sure you were okay."

"I'm alright." Isaac assured him, but his heartrate and eyes proved he wasn't.

"What happened last night?" Stiles asked. "What were you and Sour Wolf arguing about?"

"Derek didn't tell you?" Isaac asked.

"No." Scott replied. "I asked him and he told me to mind my own business."

"Which is why we are asking you." Stiles said.

"It was nothing." Isaac said. He knew that Scott would be angry at Derek, and he did not want that. "Class is about to start." He tossed his books into his backpack and stood up.

"Hey." Scott said, reaching out and gently grabbing his arm. "If you need to talk, I'm right here."

"Thanks." Isaac said. "But everything is fine." Then he hurried off.

"I'm not a werewolf, but even I can tell he's lying." Stiles said with concern. "What do you think really happened?"

"Not sure." Scott sighed. "But I think it was more then an argument."

 **TBC!**

 **Please let me know what you think, good or bad. I love feedback. I know Derek may seem kinda OOC, but alcohol and pain makes you do things you would never do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Derek cleaned up the splintered wood and picked up all of the pictures. He placed the pictures back into the box, and set in on a shelf in his bedroom closet. He wanted to keep them, but was not sure if he would ever be able to look at them again.

Derek went back into the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. He normally did not watch tv, he hadn't even owned a tv until Isaac started living with him. Then he bought one for the living room and another for Isaac's room.

Derek usually only watched tv if him and Isaac were watching a movie together, he never watched alone. But he needed the distraction, he needed the noise.

After a few minutes of channel surfing, Derek remembered why he rarely watched tv, there was nothing on. He had purchased the premium package, over two hundred channels. But there was still nothing interesting on.

Derek was about to turn the tv back off, when his finger froze over the button. On the tv screen was a young teenage girl with dark hair and soft brown eyes. She was standing on a large stage, playing a cello. She looked so much like Paige, the girl whom Derek have fallen for when he was fifteen.

Derek sat staring at the screen, staring at the girl. He felt his eyes start to moisten, as the pain washed over him. The Alpha turned the tv off, then jumped off of the couch. He rubbed his eyes to rid them of the tears, then he headed for the kitchen and started cleaning it.

The kitchen was already clean, but he cleaned it anyway. Then he cleaned the living room and both bathrooms. It was around noon when he finally sat back on the couch.

The cleaning had not helped, he was still plagued by memories of the past. Memories of lost family and friends. With a deep sigh, Derek stood back up. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed out of the loft. He needed a change of scenery.

He decided to go to the grocery store and pick up the ingredients for lasagna, it was Isaac's favorite.

Derek was picking out the noodles, when he noticed a young teenage boy and an older woman further down the aisle. The boy had a pout on his face, and the woman looked annoyed.

"Mom." The boy whined. "Why did I have to go shopping with you, this is so boring."

"Maybe next time you will think twice before you get into a fight at school and get yourself suspended." The woman replied.

"I could have stayed at home." The boy grumbled. "I am fourteen after all."

"Really?" The woman asked. "Could have fooled me, the way you are pouting like a four-year-old."

The pout on the teens face deepened, but then he looked down in shame. "Sorry, Mom." He mumbled.

"It's okay, Honey." The woman smiled. "Now go and grab a loaf of bread, we are almost finished."

"Okay." The boy said.

Derek had tried not to eavesdrop, but it was hard to do. The scene reminded him so much of a similar incident that happened when Derek was fourteen. He had gotten suspended from school for three days for cutting class and leaving school propriety.

Talia Hale was not happy with her young son, and showed her displeasure by paddling and grounding him.

She also forced him to accompany her on her daily errands those three days, including a two hour trip to a beauty pallor so she could have her hair done. To Derek, that punishment had been worst then the paddling.

Derek watched as both mother and son left the aisle and he felt tears prickle at his eyes as he thought about his own Mother. Derek let out a low growl of frustration. He also cursed his Uncle under his breath, as he abandoned the buggy of groceries and headed out of the store.

He had learned not to think about his past, not to think about the pain and grief of losing his family. But the pictures that his Uncle had given him had brought all of those memories back. Now he couldn't shut them out, no matter how hard he tried.

Except when he had gotten drunk the day before. The alcohol had stopped the memories for a short time. He knew his Mother would be disappointed in him, using alcohol as a crutch, but he didn't see any other alternative. He had to get rid of these memories. He had to learn to forget again. He just had too.

There was a liquor store a couple blocks from the grocery store, so Derek drove there. He purchased a couple bottles of whiskey and then headed back towards his loft. He started drinking one of the bottles as soon as he left the parking lot. He was happy at the moment that he kept a small bag of wolfsbane in his glove compartment. He took two clumps.

"Damnit!" Derek hissed out when he saw flashing red and blue lights behind him. He glanced down at the speedometer and saw that he was going twenty miles over the sped limit. Derek quickly slid the opened bottle of whiskey between the seats and pulled over.

He groaned when he saw Sheriff Stilinski step out of the police cruiser and walk towards the Camaro. Derek rolled down the window when the Sheriff stepped up to it.

"I am sorry I was speeding." Derek said, staring straight ahead. For some reason, he could not bring himself to look at the older man. He felt guilty for breaking the law, and that surprised him. "I had a lot on my mind, but I promise to slow down."

"Speeding was only one reason I stopped you, Derek." The Sheriff said, disappointment evident in his voice. The tone caused Derek to look at him.

"What was the other reason?" Derek asked, hating the fact that his voice sounded guilty.

"I was sitting in a parking lot a block back." The Sheriff said. "I saw you taking a drink from what looked like a whiskey bottle. Please tell me I was mistaken."

Derek opened his mouth to tell him just that, but was very surprised when he couldn't lie to the older man. He really liked the Sheriff, and respected him. He knew he was a truly good man, who cared deeply about other people and about doing the right thing. No matter how hard doing the right thing was.

"I was drinking." Derek admitted.

"Can werewolves get drunk?"

"Not without the special wolfsbane."

"Did you take any?"

"Yes." Derek sighed. Getting frustrated that the Sheriff's tone was scolding, as if Derek was some disobedient child. "Will you just give me the ticket so I can go?"

"It's not that simple." The Sheriff said, his voice turning sterner. "You are driving while drinking. That is illegal. You have two choices, and only two. Either you park this car in that parking lot over there and I give you a ride home. Or you go to jail and the car gets impounded."

Derek glared at him. Most people would have been terrified of that glare. But the Sheriff only raised an eyebrow and said. "The chose is yours."

"I'll park the car." Derek said through gritted teeth. He was angry at himself for being so compliant.

Darek Hale was rich, and knew many skilled lawyers, he knew that he would be out of jail before the Sheriff had time to close the door. But he also knew that the Sheriff was disappointed in him for his actions, and that hurt.

"Good choice." The Sheriff said, his voice still stern. "You have five minutes to be in my car." Then he walked off.

Derek growled, but he pulled his car into the parking lot as he was told. He grabbed the bag with the full bottle of whiskey in it, then he put the opened bottle in the bag. He slid into the passenger seat of the police cruiser with over a minute to spare.

The Sheriff pulled out into traffic. When he spoked, his voice was firm. But had lost the sharp edge to it.

"I know that you are a werewolf." The Sheriff said. "I know if you had wrecked, you probably would have walked away without a scratch. But the majority of the town is human, they would not be so lucky."

Derek swallowed hard, he had not even thought of that. He hadn't thought that he could have caused a wreck and hurt or kill someone.

"I am not trying to boss you around." The Sheriff said, his voice a lot softer. "And I understand that I have no rights as a Sheriff to lecture you. But I think the fact that I am a friend, an older friend, gives me that right."

"I just wasn't thinking." Derek sighed, hating the fact that he was feeling like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Everyone makes bad choices from time to time." The Sheriff said. "I have made many myself. But this mistake could have had very devastating consequences. Do you want to talk about why you couldn't till you got home before you started drinking?"

"No." Was Derek's reply. He was feeling guilty and knew he was in the wrong. But he couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone about the grief and lose he was feeling.

"Okay, but I am here if you change your mind. I am told that I am an excellent listener." The Sheriff said.

"Thanks."

They were silent until the Sheriff Pulled up to Derek's loft and parked. Then the older man spoke again.

"I have no right to dictate what you do in your own home, and I have no intention of doing so. But Isaac will be out of school in less then an hour. If you want to finish those bottles, he can come to my house and hang out with Stiles."

Derek looked at him and gave a small smile. He was very grateful for the man's interest in Isaac's well being.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am done drinking today." Derek said, meaning it. He was still hurting, but he knew that alcohol was not the solution. "Thanks for the ride, and thank you for not arresting me."

"It's a one time thing." The Sheriff said, his voice stern. "Next time you get caught drinking and driving, I will cuff you and stick you into a cell. Understand?"

"I understand." Derek said.

Derek climbed out of the cruiser, and went into the loft.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Isaac parked his car in front of the loft and noticed that the Camaro was not there, which meant Derek was not there. The teen was instantly worried about the Alpha, hoping he was okay. Derek was almost always there when he got home from school.

His worry turned to confusion as he rode up in the elevator and smelt Derek's familiar scent. Derek was home.

"Hey, Isaac." Derek said, as the teen entered the loft.

"Hey, Derek. Where's your car?"

Derek opened his mouth to tell the teen that it was in the shop, but could not lie to him. Honesty was one of Derek's main rules, he demanded that Isaac always tell him the truth. No matter what the truth was.

"I screwed up, big time." Derek admitted. "Have a seat, we need to talk."

Isaac and Derek sat on the couch.

"I am so sorry about last night." Derek said, sincerely.

"It's okay." Isaac said.

"No it is not." Derek said. "It is far from okay. I am the adult here, I am supposed to be the role model. I was wrong, very wrong."

"Everyone makes mistakes, the mistakes do not define you." Isaac said. "What you do to correct those mistakes is what defines you."

"Wow." Derek said, impressed. "Did you get that from a fortune cookie?"

"No Sir." Isaac chuckled. "From Sheriff Stilinski."

"He's a good man." Derek said. "Which is why my Camaro is sitting in a parking lot."

Isaac gave him a confused look.

"I was pulled over for dinking and driving." Derek explained. "And for speeding."

"That wasn't very smart." Isaac commented.

"Yeah, I know. The Sheriff gave me a choice between going to jail or parking the car."

"You made the right decision." Isaac said. "You seem sober now, I can give you a ride to pick it up."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"So, does this mean I can get away with speeding?" Isaac asked with a grin.

"Only if you want your licenses in my pocket." Derek replied.

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

The rest of the afternoon and the evening went by very smoothly, both young men had fun and enjoyed each other's company. After going to get the Camaro, Derek helped Isaac with his homework, they did a light training session, then ordered pizza and watched a movie.

"Bedtime, Isaac." Derek said, as he turned the tv off.

Isaac let out a low moan, but said goodnight and went upstairs.

Derek did a quick clean up in the living room, then he too went to bed. But after a rather disturbing dream, the Alpha woke up panting and sweating.

In the dream, he was in a room filled with thick smoke and could hear his family calling out for help, but he couldn't move. He tried to, but was paralyzed.

Derek climbed out of bed, trying to steady his heartrate, but it was hard to do. He took several deep breaths and slowly started to relax.

He heard a soft knock on his door and a moment later, the bedroom door opened and Isaac slowly stepped into the room. "You okay?" He asked. "I heard you screaming."

"I….I was screaming?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Not actual words, just screams."

"I'm sorry for waking you." Derek said, sitting on the edge of his bed. His voice was low and soft. "Go on back to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Instead of doing as he was told, Isaac walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down beside the older man. "Must have been a pretty bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine." Derek said, giving the teen a small smile. But Isaac could smell the grief and pain wafting off of the older man.

"Wanna try that again?" Isaac asked, using the same tactic Darek had used on him more then once. "And this time, be truthful?"

Derek glared at the teen, but only for a moment. Then his features softened. "You're right, I am still upset about the dream. But I am okay. It was just a dream." He reached over and squeezed the teen's knee slightly. "Now go on back to bed."

"Okay." Isaac said reluctantly, as he stood up. "But if you need me, you know where I am."

"Thanks, Isaac."

The teen left the room and Derek laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the memories of the dream. But he kept hearing the screams and cries of his family.

Derek knew the sounds were not actually a memory, he was not there when the fire happened. He was at a basketball practice.

But no matter how hard he tried, he could not shut out the sounds.

With a frustrated growl, Derek jumped out of bed and grabbed a bag of the special wolfsbane. He quickly swallowed four clumps, then went downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed both bottles of whiskey from a cabinet and started drinking.

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Isaac was woken by a loud crashing sound and he jumped out of bed, listening closely. Then he heard it again, a loud crashing sound. It sounded as though someone was throwing something glass against the wall or floor.

Isaac quickly left his room and went downstairs, stopping at the foot of the stairs and stared at Derek.

The Alpha was obviously drunk, he was standing but swaying dangerously. The living room floor was littered with the broken glass from the whiskey bottles. That must have been the noise Isaac had heard.

"D…..Derek." Isaac said, slowly walking towards the man. "Come on, how about I get you to bed?"

"Go back upstairs!" Derek roared loudly, causing the teen to jump.

"You'll feel better after a good night's sleep." Isaac tried again, reaching out and gently grabbing the older man's arm.

"I said go!" Derek yelled, jerking his arm away. The sudden movement caused Isaac to lose his balance and he staggered backwards, but caught himself before he fell.

Derek turned and started to head towards the door, grabbing the Camaro keys from a side table.

"You can't go anywhere like this Derek." Isaac said, quickly stepping in front of the large man and blocking his path.

"Move." Derek growled.

"Not until you wolf out and sober up." Isaac said softly. He was scared, but he knew he had to keep Derek from getting behind the wheel.

"Get out of the way, you stupid brat!" Derek shouted, roughly shoving Isaac to the floor. The teen hit the floor hard and looked up with wide eyes filled with fear.

Isaac knew that if he were to make Derek mad enough, he would wolf out. If he wolfed out, the wolfsbane would lose its effect and Derek would sober up. The teen knew that Derek would never hurt him when he was sober and thinking straight.

Isaac was terrified, but he jumped to his feet and once again blocked the Alpha's path.

Derek growled and grabbed Isaac by the shirtfront and slammed him into the wall, then he raised one of his fists and acted as if he were going to punch the kid. But instead, he slammed his fist into the wall beside Isaac's head, creating a large hole.

Isaac tried to stop the tears, but he couldn't. he started crying and begged. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry."

Derek released him, and Isaac slid to the floor, still crying.

Derek paused a moment, looking at the teen in the floor with a look of shame. "I…..I'm sorry." Derek said. Then he quickly left the loft.

Isaac slowly stood up, rubbing his left shoulder which was hurting. He heard the Camaro's engine and then heard Derek sped off.

Isaac knew that Derek was in no shape to drive. He was terrified that the man would crash and kill himself, or kill someone else.

With a deep sigh, the teen grabbed the phone and dialed a familiar number. After four rings, it was answered.

"This better be important." A sleepy Sheriff Stilinski mumbled.

"It's Isaac." The teen said, his voice soft. "I am so sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay, Buddy." The Sheriff said, sounding awake and alert. "What's wrong?"

"It's Derek." Isaac said. "He's really d…..drunk." Isaac didn't want to rat Derek out to the law, knowing he would probably get arrested. But he didn't have a chose. Derek could do some real damage, and he knew the Alpha would take it hard if he killed someone.

"Where are you right now?" The Sheriff asked, worry evident in his voice. "And where is Derek?"

"I'm at the loft." The teen replied. "Derek just left, in the car. He's way too drunk to be driving, you've got to stop him before he hurts someone. He had to have taken some wolfsbane to get that drunk, you've got to get him to wolf out. If he does, he will sober up."

"Okay." The Sheriff said.

"He's really upset." Isaac said, his voice hitching. "He needs help."

"Isaac." The Sheriff said. "I want you to stay put, okay. I am going to find Derek before he hurts himself or anyone else. I'm going to call Melissa and have her and Scott come pick you up."

"No need." Isaac replied.

"I don't want you alone." The Sheriff said. "Promise me that you will stay there until they get there."

"Okay. I promise."

"Good boy. They will be there very soon."

Isaac hung up the phone and started crying harder.

 **TBC!**

 **I KNOW THAT Derek doing that is hard to believe. But I also know alcohol effects people's judgments. I would love to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank you for the reviews and alerts.**

Melissa and Scott walked into the loft and saw Isaac cleaning up broken glass from the floor.

"Hey guys." Isaac gave them a bashful smile. "Sorry you had to get out, the Sheriff just over reacted. I am fine staying here. I should be here in case Derek comes back."

"Not gonna happen, Kiddo." Melissa said, walking over to the teen and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "You are coming with us."

"But…" Isaac started.

"No buts, Isaac." Melissa's voice was soft, but firm. "I am not leaving you here if there is a slight chance that Derek will return before he sobers up."

"Isaac." Scott said, as he noticed the fist sized hole in the wall. "Did Derek hit you?

"No." Isaac said quickly, but his heart rate increased.

"Isaac." Scott said, his voice was soft but he flashed his red eyes at the other teen. He knew that Isaac would respond to the Alpha part of him. "Please tell me the truth."

"He didn't hit me." Isaac said in a low voice. "I thought he was going to, I really did. But he hit the wall instead."

"What did he do?" Melissa asked.

"He shoved me down, and slammed me into a wall." Isaac admitted. "And called me a stupid brat." Isaac felt his eyes tear up.

"Oh, Isaac." Melissa removed her hand from his cheek and wrapped him into a tight hug. "It's okay."

"I'm going to go and pack you a bag." Scott said, squeezing his shoulder slightly. Scott hurried upstairs and started packing.

"He didn't mean to do any of this." Isaac said, as he pulled away from the hug. "He's hurting. Peter gave him some pictures of his family, from before the fire. Derek is remembering the past, and its hurting him."

"I understand that the past can be painful." Melissa said, her voice firm. "But that does not give him a reason to do this to you. He is an adult, he is supposed to look out for you. Not put you in danger."

Scott returned to the room, carrying a large duffle bag on one hand and a pair of shoes in the other. He handed Isaac the shoes.

"Thank you." Isaac said, putting them on.

"Let's go." Melissa said, wrapping an arm around Isaac's waist.

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Sheriff Stilinski was driving his police cruiser, Parrish was sitting in the passenger seat with a laptop computer in his lap.

"Got him." The young deputy said. "Derek's car just ran a red light a couple blocks from here, he's on Henderson Street."

"Okay, I'll admit it." The Sheriff said. "Computers can come in handy at times."

"I can teach you how to hack into the traffic cameras, it's not that hard." Parrish said.

"What would I need you for then?" the older man asked.

"My charming personality." Parrish replied.

The Sheriff was about to reply, when he saw a familiar black car parked in front of a liquor store. "There he is." He parked behind the Camaro.

"Remember." Parrish said, as they both climbed out of the cruiser and headed towards the store. "If he wolfs out, it might take him a few moments to come to his senses. So be carful and let me handle him if that happens."

The Sheriff nodded, but he did not like it. He was used to handling the more dangerous situations. He felt that as a Sheriff, it was his responsibility to protect his deputies as much as possible. But he knew that the young Hell Hound would heal a lot more quickly then he could. Parrish was also a lot stronger then a normal man.

The two men heard raised voices from inside the liquor store and rushed inside. They saw Derek leaning over the counter, his hand wrapped around the throat of a very frightened store clerk.

Glass from broken whiskey bottles littered the floor.

"Derek!" Noah shouted, as him and Parrish rushed towards the two men.

The younger man ignored him, his focus was on the man behind the counter.

"Let go." Parrish ordered, wrapping an arm around Derek. He used his other hand to prize Derek's hand from the clerk's neck.

Since the wolfsbane was still in Derek's system, he was no where near as strong. Parrish easily succeeded in getting Derek away from the clerk.

"Get off me!" Derek shouted, as he struggled against Parrish's grip. "I will rip your head off!"

Parrish quickly shoved the drunk Alpha against the wall and cuffed him.

"Are you okay?" The Sheriff asked the clerk.

"Yeah." The man replied, rubbing his sore throat. "That guy's insane."

"What happened?" the Sheriff asked, as Parrish shoved a struggling and cursing Derek outside.

"He came staggering in and tried to buy more booze." The clerk said. "But, as you know, we are not allowed to sell to someone who is already drunk. I told him that, and he went berserk."

Noah took the man's statement, then went outside and back to the cruiser. Parrish was sitting in the passenger seat and Derek was sound asleep in the back seat.

"What'd you do to him?" The Sheriff asked, suspiciously.

"Believe it or not." Parrish said, grinning. "I told him that if he took a nap, I'd go back into the store and gut the clerk for him."

"The clerk agreed not to press charges, if Derek agrees to pay for the three broken bottles of whiskey." The Sheriff said. "And he is band from the store for a month."

"I wonder what got into him?" Parrish said. "This is not like Derek at all."

"I know." Noah said. "Whatever it is, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Derek is a good man, I am not going to let him throw his life away like this. And I absolutely refuse to let him do this to Isaac. That boy has had enough grief in his young life, he does not deserve this."

The Sheriff drove to the police station and parked the car. The Sheriff and Deputy tried to wake up the slumbering werewolf, but he refused to fully wake up. So they half carried and half drugged him into the building and into a jail cell, Parrish uncuffed him and they laid him down on the cot, then locked the cell door and left him to sleep it off.

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Isaac was standing beside the freezer in the basement, the lid was open and he was staring inside it.

"Get in, boy." His Father's angry voice demanded.

Isaac looked at the man with fear in his eyes.

"Please, Dad." He begged. "I'm sorry, I won't be bad again. Please don't make me…"

"I said get inside!" His Father shouted. "Do not make me tell you again, you worthless brat!"

"Y…yes S…sir." Isaac stammered, as he quickly climbed inside the freezer and laid down. "I'm sorry."

His Father's angry face glared at him and he closed his eyes to try to shut out the angry expression.

"Look at me boy!" A voice boomed, but it wasn't his Father's voice. It was Derek's.

Isaac opened his eyes and stared up in shock at Derek's angry expression. The Alpha's eyes were glowing a bright red.

"D….Derek?" Isaac asked in confusion.

Derek did not say anything, he just slammed the freezer lid shut. Leaving Isaac in the dark.

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Melissa and Scott were woken up by Isaac's terror filled screams, Mother and son both jumped out of bed and rushed to the boy's room.

Scott was the first to reach the door and threw it open, flipping the light switch on. Isaac was sitting up in bed, completely wolfed out, and panting hard.

"Stay back, Mom." Scott said, as Melissa ran into the room. "Don't go near him."

Melissa stopped and stared at the boy with tears in her eyes. He looked so terrified.

"Isaac." Scott said, leaning over the other teen. Isaac, still confused and terrified from the dream, slashed his claws across Scott's chest and scooted back away from him.

Melissa gasped and Scott grunted in pain, clutching at his bleeding wounds.

"Isaac!" Scott growled louder, flashing his eyes.

Isaac slowed his breathing, but only slightly. And looked at the other teenager.

"S….Scott?" He asked, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, it's me Buddy." Scott said gently, as he sat on the bed beside the other boy, winching in pain when the movement pulled at his wounds, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Isaac."

"Where am I?" Isaac asked, looking around.

"You're at my house." Scott replied. "You're safe. Take some deep breaths and calm down."

Isaac did as he was told, and after a few breaths, he was calmer and more alert. He shifted back to his human form.

"That's great, Buddy." Scott said, gently. "You are doing great."

"What happened?" Isaac asked, looking at Scott's torn and bloody shirt. His face paled as he asked. "Did I do that? I…I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Isaac." Scott assured him, keeping his voice gentle. "It's healing."

"I'm sorry." Isaac repeated, as he began to cry. "Please don't hate me, I'm sorry I was bad."

"You are not bad, Sweetie." Melissa said, as she sat down on the other side Of the frightened teen and wrapped him into a tight hug. "There is nothing bad about you, you are an amazing young man."

Isaac wrapped his arms around the woman, held on tight, and sobbed into her shoulder. "Please stay." He whimpered out trough his tears. "Don't leave me alone in the dark."

"It's okay, baby boy." Melissa said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down the distraught teen's back. "You are safe. I am right here, and I am not going anywhere."

Melissa looked at her with worried eyes, nodding towards the bloody rips in his shirt. Scott quickly lifted his shirt up to show his Mom that the wounds had almost completely healed. The only evidence that Isaac had clawed him were four dark pink scratches.

"I am going to go change shirts." Scott said, squeezing Isaac's shoulder and standing up. He figured the other teen needed some time alone with Melissa. She was amazing at calming people down.

"Wanna tell me about the dream?" Melissa asked after her son had left the room. Isaac had stopped crying, but was still clutching Melissa as if he were afraid she would disappear if her released her.

"He locked me in the freezer." Isaac said softly.

"You're Father?"

"N…no. Derek. Derek locked me in the freezer." Isaac whispered.

"I know it was scary." Melissa said, as she gently pulled the teen away enough to look into his eyes. She started running a hand trough his hair and said. "But it was just a dream, you are safe here. No one will hurt you, no one will lock you in a freezer. You are safe."

"I'm sorry I hurt Scott." Isaac said, looking down.

"Look at me Isaac." Melissa said. The teen looked up and Melissa continued. "I know you did not hurt Scott on purpose. He knows that too. The wounds are completely healed now."

Scott returned to the room, wearing a clean tee shirt.

"Lay back down and get some more sleep." Melissa told Isaac, kissing his forehead.

Before Isaac could reply, Scott laid down in bed and said. "If you snore, I'm throwing you out the window."

"Scott, what are you doing?" Asked a confused Isaac.

"Going to sleep."

"In my bed?"

"I'm tired, my room is a long walk from here." Scott said.

Isaac gave him an embarrassed look. He really wanted Scott to sleep in there, he did not want to be alone. But he was too embarrassed to admit it.

Scott could smell the other teen's embarrassment, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it, Stiles and me sleep in the same bed a lot. Him and I are brothers, and I consider you my brother too. So lay down and let me get back to sleep."

"Good night, boys." Melissa said, standing up.

"Night, Mom." Scott said, closing his eyes.

"Good night, Melissa." Isaac smiled, as he laid down next to Scott.

Melissa kissed Isaac's forehead, then leaned over him and kissed her son's forehead. Then she left the room, after turning the light out.

"Thanks, Scott." Isaac mumbled, as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Anytime, Isaac." Scott replied.

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Derek woke up with a loud groan. Everything hurt, really bad. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning again as the bright lights in the room nearly blinded him. He slowly sat up and looked around, shocked that he was sitting in a jail cell. He had no idea how he ended up there.

He really wanted to wolf out, to get the Wolfsbane out of his system and get rid of the hangover. But he had no idea who would walk into the holding area or when. Because of the wolfsbane, he had the hearing of a normal human. He couldn't tell if anyone was close to the door.

"So, do you feel as bad as you look?" Derek looked up and saw Sheriff Stilinski standing outside the closed cell door. The older man had his arms crossed across his chest and was giving the younger man a stern look. "Because you look like crap."

"Can you make sure no one else comes in?" Derek asked in a whisper, his head was pounding. "I need to shift."

"Why should I?" The Sheriff asked. "After what you did last night, I think you should have to deal with a hangover."

Derek glared at him and a low growl came from his chest.

"Growl all you want too." The Sheriff said, his tone hard. "You could have killed someone last night, and you hurt Isaac."

"Isaac?" Derek asked with eyes. "Where is Isaac? Is he okay?"

"Do you even remember what happened?" The Sheriff asked.

Derek thought hard, but then he felt his stomach start to churn and he barley made it to the toilet sitting in the corner of the cell before he started vomiting. He hadn't done that since he was a kid.

When he was done, he shakily walked to the small sink and washed his face with cold water.

"Go ahead and shift." The Sheriff said, this time his voice was softer. "No one's coming."

Derek shifted to his werewolf form and within a few seconds, he was feeling normal. He shifted back to human form and said. "Thank you."

He walked over to the bars and asked. "Where is Isaac?"

"At Melissa's." The Sheriff replied.

Derek sighed in relief, he knew the teen was safe there.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"You got drunk, shoved Isaac to the floor, slammed him into the wall, called him a stupid brat, drove drunk, assaulted a store clerk, broke three bottles of expensive whiskey, and resisted arrest." The Sheriff replied, his voice once again stern.

"I hurt Isaac?" Derek's voice was just above a whisper. "Is he okay?"

"Melissa called a few minutes ago." Noah said. "Isaac woke up screaming from a nightmare last night. He dreamt that you locked him in a freezer."

"I…I would never do that." Derek said, feeling horrible. He couldn't believe he did that to Isaac, he loved that boy.

"No one's pressing charges, you pay the fines and the damage at the liquor store, you can go home in a couple hours. But I am placing a temporary restraining order on you. You are not allowed within a hundred yards of Isaac."

"You can't do that." Derek growled. "I am his guardian, and his Alpha."

"He is a sixteen-year-old boy who was abused by his Father." The Sheriff said, his voice and eyes hard. "I thought that him being in your custody was what was best for him, but I was wrong. That stunt you pulled last night could have ended a hell of a lot worse. Isaac already went through one abusive parent, I'll be damned if I allow him to go through that again."

"I don't abuse him." Derek growled.

"You did last night." Noah said. "Isaac was terrified when he called me. He has been through so much. He lost his Mom and his brother. Then his Father turned abusive and beat him constantly. And now this? A guardian who gets drunks and shoves him around? That boy is not going to be hurt again, you have my word on that. I will bring the release paper back in a couple hours."

Then he turned and left.

Derek walked back over to the cot and sat down, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes in misery. He had hurt Isaac, he was the cause of a nightmare. He felt so guilty.

He had promised to protect Isaac, not hurt him. he had also promised to protect Erica and Boyd, he had failed them as well. Maybe the Sheriff was right, maybe Isaac was better off without him. Maybe they all were.

"I failed, Mom." He whispered, as he felt his eyes water. "I am so sorry. I tried. But I failed, I failed so bad."

 **TBC….**

 **No promises, but I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night. I actually have a couple days off work. Please let me know what you think, good or bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in posting. Thanks to a co-worker with a back injurie, I did not get my two days off when I was supposed too. But now I get three days off!

Derek was still sitting on the cot, two hours later, when the Sheriff unlocked the cell door.

"Come on into my office." The older man said. "I've got a couple papers for you to sign, then you're done. You can pay the fines at the court house."

Derek silently stood and followed the older man out of the cell, down a long hallway, and into his office.

"Have a seat." The Sheriff said, as he sat behind his desk.

Derek sat down and stared at the floor, too embarrassed to look at the older man. He still felt so guilty for what he did to Isaac. He figured that the Sheriff was right, Isaac was better off without him.

"Here's your belongings." Noah said, sliding a brown envelope across the desk. "It's everything that was in your pockets. Your car is parked outside in the parking lot, I did not have it towed.

"Thank you." Derek whispered, as he took the envelope and removed his house key from it he laid it on the desk. "Will you give this to Isaac, I doubt that he grabbed his key last night, he's bad about forgetting it. I won't be at the loft all day, he can get his belongings out."

"Derek." The Sheriff said, gently. "The restraining order is only temporary. I want to help you get it together. Isaac told Melissa about the pictures, about you remembering the past. He believes that those memories are what is causing you to drink."

"I can do without the lecture." Derek grumbled.

"I am not lecturing you." Noah said, raising an eyebrow. "But if you start to get an attitude, I will start to lecture."

"Where are the papers at?" Derek asked.

Noah sighed and said in a gentle voice. "Derek, I know how painful it is to lose someone you love, I also know the overwhelming urge to turn to alcohol to ease that pain."

"Look Sheriff." Derek said. "I am grateful to you for being concerned. But I do not need your pity or your concern. Now please just give me the papers to sign."

"What do you want me to tell Isaac?" Noah asked, as he handed the younger man the papers.

"Tell him that I am sorry, and that this is for the best." Derek said, as he signed the papers without reading them. "Tell him that I am no longer his guardian, or his Alpha. I know Scott will take over as his Alpha. And Melissa will be good to him."

Then Derek stood up and hurried from the room, but not before Noah saw a couple tears on his face.

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Melissa, Scott, and Isaac were sitting at the McCall kitchen table. Melissa had just told the boys that Derek had been arrested, but that he had been released that morning.

"I should get back to the loft." Isaac said. "I want to be there when he gets there." He stood up and said. "Thank you for allowing me to stay last night, I appreciate it."

"Hold on Isaac." Melissa said. "You are staying here for a while."

"Why?" Isaac asked, with a worried expression. "Is Derek mad about me calling the Sheriff?"

"I don't know." Melissa said. "And honestly, I don't care. Derek got drunk and hurt you, then he drove drunk and assaulted a store clerk. Right now, living with him is not what's best for you."

"With all due respect, Ma'am." Isaac said. "You do not get to make that decision. Derek is my Alpha, my place is with him. he made a mistake, a very bad one. But that does not make him a bad person."

"I know it doesn't." Melissa agreed. "I actually think Derek is a wonderful man. Sure he's grumpy and ill tempered at times, but I know he really cares for you. But right now, he has a problem. He is turning to alcohol to ease the pain, and that can be very dangerous for anyone around him."

"He needs someone with him." Isaac said.

"I know." Melissa said, standing up and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He has someone with him, the Sherriff is trying to get him to open up to him. Noah Stilinski is a very determined and stubborn man. He will get through to Derek. Just give him some time."

Isaac nodded, he knew Melissa was right. Isaac was scared of Derek right now, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to help the older man as much as the Sheriff could. Isaac trusted the Sheriff, he also trusted Melissa.

"Come on, man." Scott said, standing up and placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "How about we go to my room and play some X Box games?"

With a sigh, Isaac followed him upstairs. He knew the Sheriff and Melissa were trying to help Derek and him, but the teen was still real worried about Derek.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Derek walked out of the courthouse in a foul mood, he just spent almost nine hundred dollars. He had fines for driving while intoxicated, public intoxication, and resisting arrest. He also had to fork over a hundred bucks for the three bottles of broken whiskey.

The Werewolf's mood did not improve when he made it back to his Camaro and saw Sheriff Stilinski sitting in the passenger seat. With a deep sigh, he slid in behind the wheel and glared at the older man.

"I wasn't done talking." The Sheriff said.

"I was." Derek growled.

"You are making this very difficult." The Sheriff said in an annoyed voice.

"Making what difficult?"

"I am trying to help you." Noah replied.

"I don't need help." Derek said.

"Could've fooled me."

"Get out of my car. I am not breaking any laws here." Derek growled, flashing his eyes red. He was trying to scare the man into leaving him alone. But the older man just smiled.

"You don't scare me, Derek." He said. "I know you are strong enough to rip me to shreds, but I also know that you would never hurt me. You are a good man."

Derek snorted and said. "Isaac would probably disagree."

"No he wouldn't." Noah said. "Isaac loves you, and I know you love him."

"Then why did you remove him from my custody?"

"I told you, it was temporary. I have no intention of preventing you from being a part of Isaac's life. The restraining order is not even official, but it will become official if you break it. But as I said, it is only temporary. Just until you get a handle on your drinking problem."

"I don't have a drinking problem." Derek said.

"Then what happened last night?"

Derek sighed, the Sheriff was right. He did have a problem.

"I can help you, if you want me too." Noah said.

"How?" Derek really wanted to know. He felt horrible and depressed, and he had idea how to fix it.

"Let's head to your place and talk." Noah said.

"I doubt talking will help." Derek said.

"I think it will." Noah said. "Trust me on this, please."

Derek nodded, then started the car and pulled out into traffic. He really did want to talk to someone, wanted to get all of the guilt and pain out in the open. And he did trust the Sheriff, he knew the man only wanted to help.

The ride to the loft was made in silence and so was the trip inside. Soon both men were sitting on the couch.

"Isaac said that Peter gave you a box of pictures." Noah said.

"Yeah, and some of my Mom's Jewelry." Derek replied.

"Is that what made you start drinking?" The Sheriff's voice was soft.

Derek didn't reply, he just stared start ahead with a blank expression.

"I used to not be able to look at Claudia's pictures." Noah said, his voice was strong but also held sorrow. "A couple days after the funeral, I boxed up all of her pictures and put them in the attic. I just couldn't stand to look at them.

Stiles was ten, and he cried the whole time I was boxing them up. He wanted to leave them out, but I ignored him. A few days later, I started looking for Stiles. He was being very quiet, and I knew that sometimes that could be a very bad thing.

I heard noises in the attic, and that surprised me. Stiles was always too scared to go into attic, he said it was haunted. I walked up the stairs and I saw Stiles sitting in floor, five flashlights were surrounding him. I guess in case the lights went out. he was holding a picture of his Mom, and was talking to her.

He was telling her that he loved her and missed her. And then he asked her not to be mad at me because I took all of her pictures down. He told her that I was just hurting and that the pictures made me sad. But that he knew I still loved her and that one day I would be able to see past my grief and remember the good times."

Noah felt a few tears well up in his eyes as he remembered. Derek looked at him and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

"That boy was always real good at reading people. I went on into the attic and sat down beside him. together, we looked through the pictures and remembered all of the good times we shared as a family. It still hurt, still does sometimes. But not as bad. Now when I look at Claudia's pictures, I remember the love more then I remember the pain."

The two men sat in silence for a few moments.

"It's my fault they're dead." Derek whispered, surprising himself by telling the Sheriff. The only person who knew was Laura. His older sister had told him a hundred times that the fire was not his fault, but he didn't believe her. He still blamed himself.

"You were fifteen, how was it your fault?" The Sheriff asked. His voice was gentle. "Kate Argent and some other hunters started the fire."

"I told her we were werewolves." Derek whispered.

"I'm guessing you trusted her at one time." Noah said.

Derek closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that where threating to fall. After taking a few deep breaths, he opened them and stared straight ahead.

"I thought I loved her, and I thought she loved me." Derek's voice was soft and distant. "I trusted her. We…we were sleeping together. She kept asking me questions about my family, I thought she was just curious. But she was gaining information to launch an attack."

"Derek." Noah said, gently gripping the younger man's chin and turning his head so they were facing each other. "What happened was not your fault. You were a hormonal fifteen-year-old and Kate Argent was a very attractive woman. She seduced you, and I know she probably didn't have to try very hard, but it still was not your fault.

When I was fifteen, I would have jumped at the chance to sleep with an attractive grown woman. As much as I hate to admit it, Stiles probably would too. After he hyperventilated, of course."

Derek jerked his chin away and stood up in anger.

"I should have seen what she was up too!" He growled out. "I should have known she was using me!"

"You're a werewolf, not a psychic." Noah said, calmly. "Kate Argent was good at conning people, she even had her own brother conned. He didn't know how evil she really was. If her own brother didn't know, how could a love struck fifteen-year-old know?"

"I should have known!" Derek roared, his red eyes flashing. "I should have picked up her elevated heartbeat or something!"

He really wanted to believe the other man, he wanted to believe that his family's deaths were not his fault. But he had spent to many years blaming himself to believe that maybe he wasn't at fault.

"How the hell can you say it wasn't my fault?" Derek roared. "You weren't there! I'm done talking, get the hell out!" A deep growl came from deep in the Alpha's chest, his eyes were still a brilliant red.

"Do the red eyes usually intimidate people?" The Sheriff asked, sounding unimpressed. "Because right now, you look like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Not a fierce werewolf."

Derek glared at the older man sitting on the couch, surprised that the roar didn't even make him flinch. The Alpha was not used to people not being intimidated by him.

"Now are you done throwing a fit? Because I want you to sit down and listen to me for a minute." The Sheriff's voice was kind, but held authority.

Derek sat down and bowed his head. The bowed head was a sign of submission, a sign that Derek had never shown anyone except to very few of the adult members of his family.

The last person he had shown submission to was Laura.

"You were a child, Derek." Noah said, placing a gentle hand on his knee and squeezing slightly. "An innocent child who was conned and used by a manipulative woman."

Noah removed his hand from the younger man's knee and once again cupped his chin and turned his face towards his own.

"I want you to answer a question and I want you to answer it truthfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Derek said.

"Do you think that your family would want you to blame yourself for what happened? Do you honestly think that they blame you?" The Sheriff asked.

Derek sighed and answered honestly. "No Sir, they would not have blamed me. And Mom would be pretty pissed about me blaming myself."

"Kate Argent was determined, and she was also a psychotic murderer." Noah said. "She would have done what she did even if you hadn't of given her any information."

Derek felt his eyes watering, but this time they were tearing from a small measure of relief. He was starting to believe that he was not completely at fault for the fire.

"The weird thing about guilt." The Sheriff said. "Is that usually the one feeling the most guilt, is the innocent one."

A couple tears leaked from Derek's eyes and he angrily wiped them away with the back of his hand, and he stood up.

"Tears are nothing to be ashamed of." Noah said. "I've shed my fair share of them."

The Sheriff stood up and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, turning him to face him. "I promise you that I won't think any less of you if you cry. To me you are still the same bad ass werewolf who can rip a man to sherds."

Derek looked into his caring and compassionate eyes and could not keep the tears at bay any longer. He started crying softly, and the Sheriff wrapped his arms around the younger man in a tight hug.

Derek stiffened for a moment, then he returned the hug and laid his head on the older man's shoulder.

Derek wasn't embarrassed, he knew the Sheriff was a man of his word. He knew that the older man didn't think he was weak because he was crying in his arms. Derek actually felt safe.

"It's okay, Derek." Noah said, softly. He rubbed a gentle hand up and down Derek's back. "Let it out, I'm here for you. Everything will be okay."

After a few moments, Derek had stopped crying and pulled away from the embrace. He lifted his shirt up and wiped his eyes.

"I meant everything I said." Noah said, his voice gentle. "The fire was not your fault."

"I…..I'm starting to believe that." Derek said with confidence. His chest felt lighter, but he was still feeling guilt for other things.

"Have a seat." Noah said, sitting back down on the couch. Derek also sat down. "I have a feeling this conversation if far from over. What else are you feeling guilty about?"

"Nothing." Derek lied, he didn't know if he was ready to talk about Paige. He was afraid that the Sheriff wouldn't be able to forgive him for her death.

"Derek." The Sheriff's voice turned stern. "I do not like to be lied too. Now answer the question truthfully."

Derek glared at the older man in annoyance of being scolded. But the glare quickly melted and he once again lowered his head.

"Eyes up." The same stern voice said, causing Derek to quickly raise his head and meet the other man's eyes.

"I killed Paige." Derek said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Who is Paige?" Noah asked, his voice once again soft.

"A girl I knew before the fire." Derek said. "I really fell for her, she was amazing. And really talented, she played the Cello. She was pretty, funny, and very smart."

"She sounds like a great girl." Noah said.

"She was." Derek agreed. "But I was afraid that she wouldn't want to be with me if she found out I was a werewolf. I was afraid that she would be scared of me. Peter convinced me to have an Alpha turn her."

Derek stopped talking as his eyes once again started to tear up. This time, he didn't attempt to stop them or wipe them away.

"She was young and healthy, I thought her body would accept the change. But it didn't, she was dying. And she was in pain." He started crying softly as he remembered her.

"I knew she was dying, there was nothing anyone could do to save her. I couldn't stand to see her suffering, to see her in so much pain. I….I killed her."

Then he started crying harder.

He was very surprised when the Sheriff slid closer to him and once again wrapped him into a tight hug.

"She knew the whole time." Derek cried, as he clung to the other man. "She knew I was a werewolf and she wasn't scared of me. I killed her."

This time the tears and hug lasted a little longer.

After Derek pulled away, he looked into the older man's eyes and did not see the disgust and hatred that he thought would be there. He still saw compassion.

"Why don't you hate me?" Derek asked, his voice shaky.

"Why would I hate you?" The Sheriff asked. "Yes, what you did was wrong. You were way too young to have a deciding vote in weather a person should be turned into a werewolf. But you had no way of knowing Paige's body would reject the bite.

And you said yourself that the girl was in pain, and that there was nothing anyone could do. You did what you had to do to stop her pain. Paige sounds like she was a real good person. I doubt she would want you torturing yourself.

You should not have tried to have her turned, but I understand why you did it. Love makes a man do strange things. You wanted the two of you to be together. You were not trying to hurt her."

Noah placed a gentle hand on the werewolf's shoulder and said. "You are a very kind and caring person, even if you refuse to show it most of the times. There is no doubt in my mind that you would have done anything in your power to save Paige, and to save your family. But there was nothing you could do.

Sometimes the hardest thing a person is forced to do, is to go on living without those he loves. But you are not alone, Derek. I am here for you, whenever you need me."

"Thank you." Derek's voice was thick, he was near tears again. But he did feel a lot better, talking to the older man had helped a lot. He no longer had the chest crushing guilt wearing him down.

The Sheriff once again pulled the younger man into a tight hug, which Derek returned without hesitation. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"Feeling better?" Noah asked.

"Yes." Derek answered honestly. "I feel a lot better."

"You could have come to me sooner." Noah reminded him.

"I….I know." Derek said.

"But instead you turned to alcohol." The Sheriff said, his voice taking on a stern edge.

"Yes Sir." Derek said, once again bowing his head. Guilt returning.

He no longer felt as guilty about the fire or about Paige, but he still felt extremely guilty about what he did to Isaac.

"No amount of talking can change the fact that what I did was inexcusable." Derek said sadly. "I hurt Isaac, and I scared him. That is most defiantly my fault."

"I agree." Noah said, his voice was kind but had a scolding tone to it. "You getting so drunk that you didn't know what you were doing was your fault. You made a lot of bad choices, and the only way to relieve the guilt you feel is to face consequences for those poor decisions."

"I've already faced the consequences." Derek snorted. "I spent a night in jail and am out about nine hundred bucks." Then he sighed and said. "But I still feel guilty."

"You were asleep the entire night." Noah said. "And you are a wealthy man. So neither of those consequences are enough to help you ease that knot in the pit of your stomach."

"What will?" Derek wanted to know.

"Derek." Noah said, trying to find the best way to word what he was thinking. "I think you would benefit greatly from a sore ass."

"What?" Derek asked, looking at the older man as if he had just grown another head. "You can not be serious."

"I am very serious."

"But I am an adult."

"You are twenty-three." Noah replied. "You may be an adult, but you are still very young."

"This is insane." Derek said, standing up and walking a few feet away. "There is no way in hell I am going to let you spank me. No way."

"Then how do you plan on easing the guilt?" Noah asked calmly.

Derek sighed, he knew the Sheriff was right. But he so did not want the man to spank him. He had not been spanked since he was twenty, and Laura had to go to the police station to bail him out of jail.

Derek trusted the Sheriff, he knew the man was offering to help alleviate his guilt because he cared for him. And in the past, a spanking had always helped him get past his guilt.

With a reluctant sigh, he turned back towards the older man, who was still sitting on the couch.

"Okay." He said.

Noah nodded and asked. "If we do this, we do it my way. And once we start, there is no backing out. And in the future, if I feel you've earned it, I will spank you again."

"I….I understand." Derek said, licking his dry lips nervously.

"Good." The Sheriff stood up and walked over to the younger man, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes. "You are a good man, Derek." He said. "But as I said, you are still very young. Sometimes you need a guiding hand to help steer you into the right path."

Then he dropped his hand and asked. "Do you have any of that special wolfsbane?"

"Yes Sir." Derek replied, as he walked over to a cabinet and took out a small bag of it. He quickly ate one of the clumps.

"I want you to stand in that corner for a few minutes." Noah said, nodding towards an empty corner.

"What?" Derek asked, his face heating up from embarrassment.

"Now, Derek." The Sheriff said, sternly.

With a low moan, Derek did as he was instructed. He could not believe he was actually standing in a corner, waiting for the Sheriff to spank him. He was embarrassed, but also relieved. It felt good to once again have someone he trusted to rein him in when he strayed too far.

TBC!

I will post the final chapter as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Noah walked over and stood behind Derek, who was facing the corner.

"It's been a long shift, and I really need to shower and change. I have my overnight bag in your car, mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not, make yourself at home." Derek replied. "The bathroom is upstairs, second door on the right."

"Thanks." Noah said, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I want you to remain in the corner until I get done.

Derek groaned.

"And I want you to understand exactly why you are being punished." Noah continued. "You are being punished for your actions the last couple days, and only that. The fire and what happened to Paige, were not your fault."

Then he removed his hand and left to grab his bag.

Derek had several emotions running through his head, as he stood facing the corner. He was embarrassed at being treated like a kid, and he was aggravated with himself for allowing the Sheriff to order him around.

But he was also relieved and grateful. It felt good to have someone care enough about him to hold him accountable for his actions.

It also felt good that most of the guilt from the past had lessened. He still hurt, still missed those that he had lost. But he no longer felt the awful guilt.

Derek remained in the corner for half an hour, then he heard the Sheriff return to the living room.

"Come here, Derek." The older man's voice was calm.

Derek turned and saw the Sheriff standing behind the couch, a wide leather belt was dangling from his hand.

"Jeans down and over the couch." Noah said, as he doubled the belt in half.

"Yes Sir." Derek said, walking towards him.

The young Alpha unfastened his jeans and let them fall to his ankles, then he bent over the back of the couch and placed his hands on the couch seat.

"Why are you about to be spanked, Derek?" Noah asked, as he placed a gentle hand on the younger man's back.

Derek groaned, he just wanted it to be over with. But he had agreed to do this the Sheriff's way, and he intended to keep his word. He knew the older man knew what he was doing, he was trying to help him.

"I tried to ease my pain through alcohol." Derek said. "I drove drunk and assaulted a store clerk who was only doing his job. I resisted arrest." Then he swallowed hard, the rest of the list was still painful to admit to. "I hurt Isaac. I scared him, shouted at him, and shoved him around. He's just a kid, I am supposed to protect him, not hurt him."

"And in the future, what will you do instead of getting drunk?" Noah asked.

"Come to you and talk." Derek said without hesitation. "I feel a lot better after our talk, better then I have felt since the fire."

"I'm glad I was able to help." Noah said. "And I meant what I said before, I am here for you anytime you need me. Day or night, give me a call if you need me."

"Thank you." Derek said sincerely.

"Okay, let's get this over with. It's getting late, and we both need to sleep." Noah said.

Derek heard a whooshing sound, then felt a searing stripe of pain to the center of his butt. The Sheriff had a powerful swing. The first lick was quickly followed by several more.

The Sheriff laid down heavy licks from the center of Derek's butt down to mid thigh, then back up. Derek stayed silent for the first two rounds. But started hissing and moaning softly during the third round. His boxers didn't offer any protection from the painful blows.

After the third round, the Sheriff stopped.

"You are over twenty-one." Noah said. "Old enough to drink when you want too, even old enough to get drunk. But you turned to alcohol to ease the pain, which is a very slippery slope. I have seen good men lose everything doing that, and I am not about to let you get it through your head that it is acceptable behavior. I care too much about you to do that.

And you also got drunk with Isaac in the house, even after I offered to let him stay at my house. I can not let that slid, Isaac has been through a lot. He needs you to be there for him, he needs to trust you. You broke that trust, and now you have to earn it back."

Derek could not stop the tears that started running down his cheeks at that statement.

"Isaac loves you, and I know he has already forgiven you." The Sheriff continued. "But love and trust are two separate things."

The Sheriff removed his hand from Derek's back and used it to give the younger man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "But I know that you will earn his trust back. It may take a little time, but you are a good man and he knows that."

Noah let go of his shoulder and said. "Drop the boxers, we are almost done."

Derek did as he was told, and the Sheriff once again placed a hand on his back.

Derek let out a yelp when the belt hit his bare butt. The Sheriff was not holding back, he wanted to make certain that Derek learned his lesson. A few licks later, and Derek was crying softly.

The young Alpha had been tortured before and not cried, but this was different. This wasn't some psychopath trying to hurt him, this was a good friend trying to help him.

Noah stopped swinging the belt and looked at the bright red butt and thighs, he knew that Derek had been sufficiently punished.

"It's over, Derek." He said softly, as he rubbed gentle circles on the man's back. "It's over, slate's wiped clean." He took a few steps back and turned his head to offer the younger man some privacy.

Derek stood up and slowly pulled his boxers and jeans back up, hissing in pain when the material rubbed against his enflamed skin. He felt as if his butt and upper thighs were on fire. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

The sheriff tossed the belt onto the couch, then wrapped his arms around the young man. Derek returned the hug and laid his head on the Sheriff's shoulder for a few moments, soaking in the forgiveness and comfort.

They pulled apart and Derek gave the other man a watery smile. "Thank you, Sheriff." He said sincerely. "My ass hurts, but my heart feels a lot better. Thank you for being there."

"That's what friends are for." Noah returned the smile. Then he smirked and added. "I will always be there to take a belt to your ass when needed."

Derek chuckled slightly and said. "The third door on the right is a guest room, the bed's made. If you don't mind, I want to go to bed now."

"Me too." Noah said. "We still have some things to discuss, but they can keep till morning."

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Derek woke up to the wonderful smell of fresh coffee and bacon. He sat up in bed, then jumped to his feet with a hiss of pain. His butt was still sore.

He took a real quick shower and changed, then he headed downstairs and went into the kitchen.

The Sheriff was standing at the stove, scrambling some eggs.

"Hope you don't mind, I was hungry. Figured you would be too." Noah said.

"I'm starving." Derek replied. He hadn't ate much the day before. "Smells great."

Derek started setting the table.

"Just don't tell Stiles." Noah said, nodding towards the plate of bacon. "That kids wants me to eat oatmeal for breakfast."

"You can't really blame him." Derek said. "He loves you, and elderly people are not supposed to eat too much greasy food. It's bad for them."

"Elderly?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow and giving the younger man a glare.

"Elderly." Derek repeated.

"The bacons all mine." The Sheriff said with a smirk. "You are getting plain oatmeal and prunes."

"Only if you went shopping this morning." Derek said. "Those items are not in my kitchen."

The Sheriff chuckled, as he sat the eggs on the table. "Then I guess you get bacon. Sit down and we'll talk while we eat."

"I think I'll stand." Derek said. He knew that if sitting on his soft bed hurt his butt, the hard kitchen chair would hurt even more.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Derek." The Sheriff said, as he sat down and started making his plate. "Sit down." His voice was calm, but firm.

With a deep sigh, Derek very gently sat down. Wincing when he did. He squirmed a little, trying to find a more comfortable position, but it was useless. He glared at the older man as he started making his plate.

Ignoring the glare, the Sheriff started talking. "As I said last night, we still have some things to talk about."

"Like what?" Derek asked, not really knowing if he wanted to hear the answer.

"The rest of your punishment."

"There's more?" Derek asked. The glare was replaced with a look of worry. His ass was still extremely sore.

"Yes." Noah said, taking a sip of coffee. "I do not want you driving for one week, unless absolutely necessary."

"Come on, Sheriff." Derek protested. "That's not fair."

"You got behind the wheel drunk." The older man reminded him, his voice stern. "You could have seriously hurt or even killed someone."

Derek sighed and nodded, he knew the Sheriff was correct. Things could have ended a whole lot worse.

"Okay." Derek said. "No driving for a week."

"After breakfast, I will drive you to Melissa's to pick up Isaac." Noah said. "He can drive you back. I called Melissa this morning, Stiles spent the night there, he can drive me to pick up my car."

"Sheriff." Derek said, softly. He was using a fork to push around his eggs on his plate and he looked nervous. "Do you really think Isaac will want to come back with me? I…..I hurt him."

"I know Isaac will want to come home." Noah assured him. "Melissa said he was ready to come home yesterday, but she convinced him to wait. Isaac isn't the one you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Melissa threatened to shove a mountain ash branch up your ass yesterday." Noah replied.

"Melissa?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows. Melissa McCall was the sweetest person he had ever met. It was hard to believe she would threaten someone.

"You've never tangled with Mamma Bear McCall." Noah laughed. "When Stiles was ten, his medicine for his ADHD was changed." His expression grew serious.

"It was shortly after his Mom passed away. Stiles was more hyper then usual and he got into a shoving match with another student. It was nothing major, but the school called the parents in. I was on call, and Melissa was down as an emergency contact. So they called her."

Noah smiled and added. "I ended up having to go to school as well, but not because of Stiles. The school called the police station on Melissa, thought she was going to start beating the other boy's Father to a bloody pulp. He made the mistake of calling Stiles a retarded idiot. Melissa took offence to that and told him exactly what she thought of him. and she told him very loudly."

"She should have taken a swing." Derek growled. "He had no right calling a child that."

"Melissa is very protective of her boys." Noah said. "And apparently she considers Isaac one of her boys now. That woman is a force to be reckoned with when her boys are concerned."

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

An hour later, Noah parked the Camaro in front of the McCall house.

"I should ground you from driving more often." The Sheriff said, as he killed the engine. "This is a nice car."

"You drive like a little old lady." Derek said. "My car is not used to going that slow."

"So you normally speed?" The Sheriff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm, of course not, Sheriff." Derek said, as he quickly opened the car door and slid out.

Noah chuckled, then he too climbed out of the car.

The two men walked to the house, and opened the front door and they went inside. They heard noises from the kitchen and smelt a delicious aroma.

"That you Noah?" Melissa's voice called out.

"Yeah." Noah replied, as him and Derek walked into the kitchen.

Melissa was sitting a platter of biscuits on the table.

"Morning, boys." She said.

"Morning, Melissa." Both men said.

"Why didn't I get biscuits?" Derek asked Noah.

"Because my biscuits can used for hockey pucks." The Sheriff replied. "Even the canned ones."

"Then I am glad you didn't make biscuits." Derek said.

"My biscuits are always nice and fluffy." Melissa said. "And I made enough for the two of you."

"Thank you Melissa, but I am full." The Sheriff said.

"I am too." Derek said. "But thank you. Is Isaac okay?"

"He's fine, the boys are still asleep. They stayed up late last night talking, all three fell asleep in Scott's bed." Melissa said. Then her voice and facial expression turned serious. "He was pretty shaken up before."

"I know." Derek said, sadly. "I know I screwed up big time, but I intend to fix things. And I will never do this to him again."

"Good." Melissa said. "Because if you ever hurt that boy again, you will answer to me. And I will not be as gentle as the Sheriff. I will fill you full of wolves bane, then beat the crap out of you with a mountain ash club. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Derek said, hating to admit the fact that he was intimidated.

"Good." Melissa said. Then she returned her attention back to the stove.

"Told you." Noah told Derek. "You don't mess with Mamma Bear McCall."

Before Derek could reply, the three adults heard a loud thump and a pained yelp from upstairs.

"Dude!" Stiles's voice exclaimed. "Next time, I'm in the middle. Isaac kicks like a mule."

"At least I don't smell like one." Isaac's voice said.

"Hey." Stiles protested. "Don't talk about Scott like that."

"He was talking about you, Dofus." Scott replied.

"The three Stooges are awake." Melissa laughed.

"Boys." Noah called out. "Change, then come on downstairs."

"Yes Sir." Three voices answered.

A few minutes later, the three boys walked onto the kitchen. Scott and Stiles were standing in front of an annoyed looking Isaac. The two boys in front were glaring at Derek.

Isaac tried to step around Scott, but the other teen quickly sidestepped and blocked his path.

"Scott." Noah said, softly. "Let him pass."

"Not till we know Derek's completely sober." Scott answered.

"Maybe not even then." Stiles added.

"Boys." Noah's voice was still soft. He knew that they were only trying to protect a friend.

"It's okay, Sheriff." Derek said. He stepped closer to the boys. "What I did was very wrong, and there is no excuse for it. I know that. I hurt Isaac, nothing I can do will change that. But I am truly sorry, and I will never be that stupid again."

Isaac once again tries to walk passed Scott, but this time Scott lets him.

"It's okay, Derek." Isaac said. "Everyone makes mistakes, sounds like you learned from this one."

"I did." Derek said, closing the distance and wrapping the teen in a tight hug. "I am so sorry, Isaac. So very sorry."

Isaac returned the hug. After several moments, they pulled apart.

"I promise you, I will never get drunk with you in the house again. And I will never turn to alcohol to ease my pain." Derek assured the teen. "The Sheriff convinced me to come to him and talk when I start to feel depressed."

"Yeah, a few hours in a jail cell really effected you a whole lot." Stiles said, still glaring at Derek.

"Stiles." Noah admonished

"You're right." Derek said, looking at Stiles. "Sitting in jail wasn't much of a deterrent for me. Neither was the fines. But last night, after our talk. Your Father took a belt to my ass, and that had a major effect on me."

All three teens stared at him, opened mouthed. Stiles was the first to recover.

"Dad spanked you?" the teen asked in surprise.

"Derek, I'm sorry." Isaac said guilty. "I didn't know he wo….."

"No." Derek said, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "Do not apologize. I was in the wrong here, and only me. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I owe you big time for calling the Sheriff. I could have really hurt someone or even killed someone and I am very grateful to you."

Isaac smiled, then asked. "Can we go home now?"

"Not before you have breakfast." Melissa replies before Derek could answer.

Isaac looks at her and opens his mouth, but Melissa holds up her hand to silence him.

"You did not eat much of anything yesterday." Melissa said. Her voice was soft, but held authority. "Now I want you to park your backside in that chair and eat a good breakfast young man."

"I'd do as she says, Buddy." Derek said. "Melissa can pretty scary when she gets riled."

"You two, sit as well." Melissa told Scott and Stiles.

Melissa and the teens sat down and started eating. Noah also sat down, but he was only drinking coffee. He was still full.

Derek leaned against the counter, also drinking coffee.

"Hey Derek." Stiles smirked. "Why don't you have a seat, man?"

Derek glared at the teen, Scott and Isaac grinned.

"Yeah, Derek." Scott said. "You must be getting tired standing there, take a load off."

"Boys." Melissa admonished, but there was amusement in her voice.

"Hey, Scott." Stiles said. "You're closer to Derek, force him to sit down."

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Dude, you're a werewolf." Stiles replied. "You'll heal faster then me."

Derek growled and glared at Stiles, but didn't say anything.

"These biscuits are amazing, Melissa." Isaac said, trying to get the conversation away from what happened to Derek. He knew the older man was probably embarrassed.

"Thank you, Isaac. I'm glad you like them." Melissa replied.

The conversation drifted from school, to lacrosse, and other subjects. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Soon, the meal was finished and the kitchen was cleaned.

"Come on, Kiddo." Derek sad, tossing an arm around Isaac's shoulders. "Let's go home."

"Sounds good." The teen replied.

"Here you go Isaac." The Sheriff said, handing him the keys to the Camaro.

"Part of my punishment." Derek sighed. "I can't drive for a week."

"So I get to drive the Camaro?" Isaac asked, smiling. "Sheriff, you should ground Derek more often."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. "How about next Saturday, Isaac can drive Scott and me to Lydia's party."

"Not in my car." Derek replied.

"He did call me old this morning." The Sheriff said. "That's good for an extra couple day's punishment."

"He growled at me, Dad." Stiles reminded him.

"Son, everyone growls at you." The Sheriff replied.

"They do, Stiles." Scott agreed.

"Hey!" Stiles objected. "We are supposed to be picking on Derek, not me."

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

Later that evening, Derek and Isaac were sitting on Derek's bed. The pictures of Derek's family were spread out between them.

"Are you sure about this?" Isaac asked, nodding towards the pictures.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Derek answered.

Isaac picked up one of the photos and said, "You looked adorable."

The picture was of a very young Derek, wearing a black tuxedo and bowtie.

"I was seven." Derek said, smiling. "My cousin, Eddie, was getting married. He was my favorite cousin." Then he chuckled and handed the teen another photo. "This was taken about half an hour after the wedding ceremony."

Isaac took the picture and started laughing. Little Derek was still wearing the tuxedo, but he was covered with mud and was soaking wet.

"What happened?" Isaac asked.

"I was catching frogs and snakes." Derek replied. "Mom was furious, but Dad calmed her down. Reminded her that I was just a little boy, and that I had been very good and quite during the ceremony."

Then the Alpha smirked and added. "Luckily neither one of my parents asked me what I was planning on doing with the frogs and snakes. If they had found out, my butt would have been toast."

"What were you going to do with them?" Isaac asked.

"Put them in my cousin's suitcase." Derek answered.

"I thought he was your favorite cousin." Isaac said.

"He was, that's why I was going to do it. You see, Peter told me what happened on honeymoons. I was trying to spare my poor cousin from that horrible fate. I figured if his new wife was busy screaming and running away, she wouldn't force Eddie to kiss her."

Isaac burst out laughing and Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I was seven." He defended himself.

After the teen stopped laughing, he picked up another photo of Derek as a child. "You were a boy scout?"

"Yeah, for about four years. Dad was scout master for two of the years." Derek replied.

Derek picked up a picture and handed it to Isaac. "These are my parents, it was taken a couple months before the fire."

"You look a lot like your Mom." Isaac said.

"I know." Derek smiled.

Together, they looked through all of the pictures. Derek laughed a lot, but he also felt his eyes misting at times. He really missed his family, but he was now able to remember them without wanting to crawl into a bottle.

THE END!

 **That's the end folks. Hope you liked it. I will hopefully have another story started soon.**


End file.
